old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Strider
"Those who threaten the sanctity of the woods shall feel the forest’s fury with each arrow." Advanced/Special (Core) Nearly supernaturally silent and fleet of foot, Ghost Striders roam over the Old World seeking out the forces of Chaos and various other threats to the natural world. They are most at home in the forest, though they can readily pass unseen over mountains and other terrain if need be. Ghost Striders are deadly archers, famed for never missing their targets. They are usually either softspoken or taciturn and considered to be both odd and intimidating, even by their own people. They are often more comfortable with the natural world than they are around other sentient beings. Note: Only Elves can enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Concealment, Dodge Blow, Follow Trail, Intimidate, Lip Reading, Navigation, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Secret Language (Ranger Tongue), Secret Signs (Ranger), Set Trap, Shadowing, Silent Move Talents: Hardy or Fleet Footed, Lightning Parry, Mighty Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Reload, Sure Shot Trappings: Elfbow with 10 Arrows, Light Armour (Best Craftsmenship Full Leather Armour) Career Entries Scout Career Exits Captain, Outlaw Chief, Targeteer, Vampire Hunter Little Known Facts Ghost striders often make their own bows, hewing them from the branches of ancient trees. On occasion, they weave gold bands and bone fragments into the wood of their bows. The elfbow of a ghost strider is considered to be an extension of the warrior’s very being, and each is distinct and unique to the strider who strings it. Ghost striders are adept at living in treetops, and often build makeshift shelters high above the ground in the strong branches of mighty oaks. These shelters resemble large and messy birds’ nests. Though they appear strange, they offer the ghost striders both concealment and a place to survey the forest for unwanted intruders. Many ghost striders also decorate their cloaks with the leaves of the tree in which they live. Although known for their solitary nature, ghost striders have been known to befriend extremely unlikely allies – dwarven troll slayers. Though ghost striders do not care for the troll slayers’ brutal tactics in battle, they feel a kinship towards the dwarves’ single-minded dedication to destroying evil. When a ghost strider and a troll slayer cross paths, they may team up for a brief while, until the foes they seek individually lead them apart once more. When ghost striders defeat an enemy in battle, they make a small cut in their forearms to commemorate the victory. Veteran ghost striders often only have to bare their heavily-scarred arms into order to drive away cowardly opponents. Some human nobles have attempted to make ghost striders the wardens of their forests, in order to protect the woodlands from evil. Such appointments – when accepted – have virtually always ended in disaster, as what the nobles and the ghost striders believe to be evil are entirely different things. Notable Figures Celanoth the Blade is perhaps the most infamous ghost strider to inhabit the Forest of Loren. Originally apprenticed to a wizard, his renowned skill with the bow first became evident when he and his master were ambushed by a group of orc brigands. Celanoth’s arrows quickly felled all their foes. Some say that Celanoth still indeed possesses a talent for magic…it just manifests in his bow. Celanoth shuns most inhabited places, preferring the solitude of the woods. However, the elven warrior almost always has company. Wherever the ghost strider goes, a small cadre of foxes is certain to follow, and even wolves are known to occasionally join his company. Celanoth’s is well-known for his ruby-tipped arrows. Early in his career, the ghost strider shattered a ruby amulet worn by a Chaos wizard. He took the shards of the ruby and placed them in the tips of his finest arrows, which he saves for foes he deems worthy of honor.